Hole
Day 1 My name is (violently scratched out), and I have no idea what’s going on here, but all I know is that I can’t do anything. If someone reads this, then I at least know that I won’t have been alone. I don’t know how I got here, and I don’t know how you got here either, but I have nothing to do. So I write. I don’t know about you, but if you ended up like me, you woke up one morning in a room that wasn’t yours. I don’t know how it happened, I just don’t know. Did I drink too much? I’ve tried the door several times but it won’t open, it just won’t open. And why is the doorknob so cold compared to the rest of the room? I don’t know how it is for you whoever you are, but I can’t say I’m exactly uncomfortable. I’ve been here for about two days, I think. I’m not sure how to tell the time, the windows here are so foggy and feel cold like the doorknob. I can’t wipe off the fog; it’s on the outside of the glass. The TV doesn’t work, but it’s plugged in, and the lights can be turned on and off. I don’t know why that is. I guess at least I found this pen and pad on the desk, and since no one has come to me and I have nothing to do I guess I’ll write. At least the bed is comfortable. The food here isn’t too bad either, but how does it get here? Day 2 Still another day here. Woke up and I was still in the same room. I tried shouting for a while for someone to get me, but no one comes. I tried pressing my ear against the door and window, but I can’t hear anything at all. And the windows are still so cold. After that, I ate the food on the table. It’s always more than enough food, and typically good. I think I ate turkey today, in a sandwich. It was pretty good. But aside from sit and stare at the wall and write, I still have nothing to do. Day 3 When I went to the bathroom in the side room, I realized that the water here must go somewhere, and come from somewhere. But where? I don’t know. I don’t know where the hell I am or how I’m going to get out. I’ve started feeling numb for some reason, but truthfully I haven’t really done anything to stay active. So I laid down on the wood floor for a while until my bones started to really ache and I had to get up. At least pain is better than numbness. Oh, I also had some sort of salad today. Day 4 I decided to stay awake as long as I could last night to see how the food keeps getting here. I managed to avoid falling asleep, so I’m probably going to try to nap again after this, but when I turned on the light, there was food on the small table, like there always has been. I swear I saw something moving in the dark. I need to stay calm. Just…stay calm. Day 5 I was about to write another entry when I saw something on the floor. It was a paint chip. I didn’t see where it came from, so I tried pushing the desk to the side, and I found a spot where the paint had peeled off the wall. I picked at it a little. The food wasn’t as good today. Day 6 I didn’t sleep much last night. I kept hearing strange sounds, like whispers and soft thuds coming from underneath the floor. I swear that I saw the shapes in the dark again, but when I flicked on the light, there was nothing. Only the table, the desk, and the chairs. When I woke up, the food was there again, and again not very good. I’m starting to go out of my mind with boredom, and I’m starting to thi- Jesus, that scared me. The TV suddenly turned on and blasted static. Scared the hell out of me, so I ripped the plug out of the wall to turn it off. Stupid thing doesn’t work when I need it to and yet… Day 7 Maybe it’s just a trick of the light, but the walls seem to look a little dirtier than usual. I didn’t notice it before, but the corners of the wallpaper are curling, and there’s some scuffmarks here and there. It looked clean before. Same thing with the bathroom, there’s dirt and scum on the sink and toilet. And though I can’t figure out what it is…this place just smells different. I can’t put my finger on it. Every now and then I hear sounds like scratching and sliding. It’s starting to get to my head. The food is even worse now, I ate some sort of mashed potatoes, and I almost choked. I feel sick… Day 8 Noises are louder. I think I hear whispers. And I’m afraid to go to sleep. There needs to be a way out of here, there has to be. I tried smashing a chair against the window, but the chair shattered. The inside was swarming with termites and bugs. Day 9 There’s a crack in the TV screen. Was that there before? Day 10 I looked at the place where the paint chipped, and I realized that it wasn’t getting dirtier. I scratched away more of the paint: there’s a wooden board in the way. Everything else is wallpaper and concrete, so what is this doing here? The food has gotten so bad that I threw up after eating some ugly green vegetable. I feel really sick and scared. --- noises are louder I swear I saw something moving behind the windows and they’re cracked and the TV is cracked and the smell is stronger and I can't think --- God the walls the walls are rotting --- Can't take it anymore! I need to get out and I think the food is poison. The wood is the only way out scratching at the wood need to escape an't take it anymore peeling at the wood and why are my fingernails bleeding it hurts to write need to dig I don’t want to go to sleep too black too scary too noisy --- I can't remember my name what was it I thought I wrote it here somewhere someone went and rubbed it out or did I even write it to begin with --- digging scratching gouging scraping need to get out the smell is awful and the walls look like they might be bleeding bleeding from my fingers they hurt and im so hungry I ate the poison and forced myself to not throw up and haven’t slept in how long I don't know because the sun doesn't shine here Day something I fell asleep and it was all gone. The noise, the filth, the blood, everything. It was just like it was before. Except for the hole. The wood plank is gone, and there’s just a hole, a smooth, round hole with nothing but blackness on the other side. But it smells. The smell is still strong, and I know what it is, I know what the awful smell coming from the hole is. And I’m so scared. But I can’t be scared. The food is good, but I can’t eat it. The bed is comfortable, but I can’t sleep in it. I’m going into the hole. I need to find a way out. I hope I find a way out. If you read this, follow me through the hole. I don’t know where it goes, but anywhere is better than here. the smell is burned into my skin like ants crawling crawling I've been eaten, I've been eaten Just don't go to sleep don't go to sleep because you might wake up Category:Places Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Weird